


A Bit of Tenderness

by Vesuvian_American



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Sleeping Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 04:20:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17994734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vesuvian_American/pseuds/Vesuvian_American
Summary: Lucio x Julian showing some vulnerability and tenderness after some... ya know.





	A Bit of Tenderness

**Author's Note:**

> as requested from tumblr!

As Julian and Lucio laid in bed, Julian felt the need to give Lucio his space. He always felt that that was what the Count wanted after their intimate moments, space to breathe. Tonight, however was different, Lucio snuggled close to Julian’s back being the big spoon while kissing and humming onto Julian’s ear. His face burned red hot from the tenderness. 

“Lucio? Are you feeling quite alright?” Julian asked, his muscles were stiff like if he let his muscles relax, he’d wake up from a dream and again Lucio would be on the other side of the bed drinking wine as usual. “Why do you ask?” Lucio purred into Julian’s ear sending a shiver down his spine, Lucio noticed. “Oh, nothing, never mind me.” The doctor breathed, he figured it wouldn’t be best to question the situation but rather just let Lucio be close like this, he wasn’t complaining after all. Some time had passed before Lucio cut through the silence. “You’re not used to me being like this, is that what it is?” Julian’s eyes were wide, as if he’d been caught red handed doing a crime. “Ah.. Yes. That’s it. But I’m not complaining, I, I quite enjoy it.” Julian stuttered and Lucio chuckled at the way he acted. “It’s quite adorable when you get like the Jules. I figure every so often I can be like this with you. I want to be warm and welcoming to you. Not cold and closed off. I want to seem.. I want you to know I enjoy this thing we have. Genuinely.” Now Lucio’s face was red, he never really opened up to anyone like this, he’s never really had the chance to feel vulnerable. It was nice. Julian smiled in response and pushed back further into Lucio’s embrace. He enjoyed it too. 

They let the comfortable silence continue for a while. Julian was the first to speak, “I’m happy you opened up to me Luci, it, it was nice. I want you to know I’m okay with it. You don’t have to be afraid. I’m here for you, I-” That was when Julian felt something wet on his shoulder, he contorted his face in a look of confusion and turned to see Lucio had long drifted off. All Julian could do was smile at Lucio, happily snoring with an open mouth still loosely latched onto Julians torso. Julian turned completely to face Lucio and cuddled into his warm embrace and drifted off too.


End file.
